bath guard
by merrrcurius
Summary: It'd taken a while to muster the courage, to gather all of the lonely nights he was sick of. Now, the time had come. To hell with her for denying such a union; for taking this away from him, from herself, from them. He wouldn't back down without a definite answer this time around. Cue, the personal bath guard.
1. haru - Elijah Nang

**if you want music while reading, look up the title of the chapter**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **[[[:]]]**

Ling Yao was a greedy bastard.

It was an understatement he never bothered denying. There was a reason he'd accepted a homunculus into his body.

Albeit, he preferred taking the high road, curbing the troublesome trait by having a sense of duty and moral integrity. T'was an important history lesson from all the great leaders of the past. So many had fallen by allowing greed to consume them without warrant. Being a good person came easily to Ling Yao, along with wanting everything that was available to him within reason. Was it truly impossible to be greedy and a nice person? Ling was proving otherwise.

The thought of greed evoked nostalgia so strong, Ling was certain he could still hear the annoying fellow in the back of his mind, **Look at that hellcat, Ling. That ass is ours!**

Ling smirked, responding to his own delusions despite the hole Greed no longer filled. _Her body, her fealty... doesn't belong to you, Greed. Just me._

The Xingese Emperor imagined the red masked figure would sneer; a mixture of humor and stubbornness, and laugh at him. **Too bad you can't keep from sharing with me, piss-ant!**

A smile spread across his face like a disease, because thank all the gods in the world Greed _wasn't_ around for these particular moments.

Standing as subservient as ever, surveying the gardens, one couldn't deny the truth in the imaginary conversation. Lan Fan had filled out in every womanly way possible. Sometimes, she caught him ogling her when they were alone and it would take hours for her to look at him again. Whatever caused her to avoid him never deterred him from continuing. He had no qualms with staring at his bodyguard. He couldn't care less who caught him either and she was lucky that's all he had done so far. Ling knew if it were any other man, any other emperor, they would have used his bodyguard for more than protection by now.

Respect and consideration for her mind, body and emotional wellbeing held him back from taking what he'd wanted for years.

Whether Lan Fan realized, she was the only woman the emperor dared to trust with his mind, his heart, _his throne_ and this carried a certain amount of weight - more than just serving as his Shadow. Sometimes, it seemed as if that meant nothing to her. As if the throne were no better an honor than being a Shadow for the Xing Emperor. It was an insult, but what more could he expect from an orphan?

She didn't feel worthy of the station. Most of his court would think the same if they knew of his intentions, but to hell with what _they_ wanted for him.

In Ling's humble opinion, if she wished to honor her Clan she would become his wife. The First Empress fit to be a true leader of his people. What could be more valuable than a battle-ready Queen? One who could defend herself _and_ her King; who did so frequently. A Lady who was already so faithful, had given up so much for him. This female proved time and again to be completely and utterly _his_ ; mind, body, and soul. Lan Fan held unforgiving loyalty from beginning to end unlike so many of these nobles, these servants.

Being a constant companion, his closest friend [literally], commanding his personal guard with an iron fist, _literally_. In court aspects, Lan Fan was a shy individual, only speaking when spoken to, even as a child. Her natural composition fit perfectly. What more could _anyone_ want? _What more could be said in her honor_ _?_ If this did not compete with any other silly land contract or trade a noble lady could offer, Ling Yao wasn't sure how anything worked.

It was a shame Lan Fan ignored the feelings between them to the extent she did. Not only could she benefit his heart and his court, she could aid in the sweeping changes he was fighting to make. The First Empress to keep an Emperor's attention and release his need for the Hall of Fifty Wives. He truly despised it. His childhood held proof of the horrors it wrought.

Too bad the woman's discreet rejection held him back. It cut him in a way that was worse than feeling a physical knife slice through the flesh.

He may or may not have given her the cold shoulder for several months after he suggested she marry him; as a joke, of course. Eventually, the tension between them waned upon realizing the obstacles he was placing on her duty to protect him, but that memory still kept him up at night. The pain lingered in the worst way over the past few years, until now.

One could debate whether she had taken him seriously from the humor in his voice, but a small part of him _knew_ Lan Fan understood his true meaning. How could she not? The woman rarely took anything lightly.

The worse part, that should have been the easiest part, was that Ling had tried to move on. It didn't work, it didn't help one bit. He never wanted to see Lan Fan in the state he had during those months ever again. He'd courted alady of his mother's hall until the point that intimacy was due. Everything had been mediocre for a few weeks until Lan Fan's energy ceased upon seeing his arm wrapped around another female last year. It was not something he wished to experience again in his lifetime. Ling was positive his actions had pushed her further from him until their recent vacation convinced him otherwise.

The situation truly confused Ling Yao.

Having her guard him within his personal bathing quarters made things worse.

 _Honestly_ _, am I trying to kill myself?_ Ling mused as he watched her hip cock to the side before spinning on a heel. _Yes,_ he grumbled, _I am._

It'd been close to a month since he'd seen Lan Fan without the thick tunic of her uniform courtesy of the festivals and mild travel, but her form had been committed to memory since their early years. Even with the bulk of her armor that concealed her gender upon a glance, the curve of her waist and breast could be seen if one knew how to look at her. Staring is what he did best.

Maybe it was his memories from the days of sparring without her gear on filling in for him.

Maybe he was going insane with lust-filled daydreams.

Whichever, he grew tired of the stagnant situation.

They'd occupied the hot spring for at least ten minutes, but she'd made a round every two just to keep busy. Ling refused to make this new task easy for her. He had decided several weeks prior he would no longer be the only one suffering.

With years of observation under his belt, Ling had built an idea of how to drive Lan Fan wild and he was using it to his advantage. He'd resembled a grown man in his teens and as much flack as he got for it, Ling found his bodyguard had a hard time looking away from him sometimes, too. He utilized his discoveries thoroughly every chance he could. Especially during their last trip to Amestris.

Familiarity came easily in that country. Having friends and little personal space was the norm. That atmosphere was what drew Ling into alliance with the Elric brothers from the start. With the intimate energy and close proximity, things happened. Eyes gazed, hands grazed and he found Lan Fan to be much more relaxed in a different setting. It was odd. Her preference of location spoke volumes of the atmosphere in his home. It was something he was working to rectify.

That vacation was what solidified this new routine.

Lan Fan glanced back at him before blending into the shadows, no doubt feeling a tad bit like stalked prey under his watchful eye.

The man turned around to prop himself against the edge of the pool with satisfaction. _Good_ , he thought, _let her feel uncomfortable. Let her feel as I have over the loneliest seven years of my life_.

Closing his eyes, Ling inhaled deeply as he assessed the qi signature flickering in the back corner. Blue energy quivered nervously. Lan Fan was still uncomfortable with her new guard post [as personal as it was] even though she'd been set to the task for several days now.

 **Uncomfortably** **horny** , Greed chuckled from the recesses of his mind.

Ling agreed, for the sake of his own sanity.

It'd taken a while to muster the courage, to gather all of the lonely nights he was _sick of_. Now, the time had come. To hell with her for denying such a union; for taking this away from him, from herself, from them. He wouldn't back down without a definite answer this time around.

Cue, the personal bath guard.

 **[[[:]]]**

 **if you wanna read an AH-MAZING post-canon novel of our fav pairing, here's your ticket.**

 _ **Swallows on the Beam**_ **by Shu of the Wind.**

 **highly** _ **, highly**_ **recommend even though it's been on hiatus for awhile. the wait is definitely worth it!**


	2. eternal youth - Rude

.

..

...

 ** **[[[:]]]****

Seven years into his reign and the loneliness ate away at his insides each day. To lie awake, all alone, with her so near he could sense her qi even as she slept. It hurt to have her so close, yet so far away. Rarely free to hear her thoughts and concerns - to hold her in his arms. Ling was tired of feeling this way. He wanted it all. Why the hell couldn't he?

Ling Yao was Emperor. Did that mean nothing?

Didn't he have the right to take what he wanted, when he wanted, _how_ he wanted… from the one person who understood and was willing to give everything to him?

To think he could be happy with the way things were for the rest of his days… Maybe he could, but damn it, resentment was beginning to bubble within his greedy heart. He could never fathom hating Lan Fan, but if something didn't change he was sure to ruin their relationship.

With every " _As you wish, my Lord", "I am yours, Master",_ Lan Fan was practically begging him to take her with every oath she uttered, _daily_! If he had to hear one more phrase of such absurdity from that muted mask, Ling would go mad. It was a crime if he didn't do _something_. With that thought in mind, he prepared himself for what was to come.

"Lan Fan," Ling sang into the humid chamber. Shadows wavering in the corner were the only response she deemed to give him. It seemed she was reluctant to reveal herself.

Glancing over his shoulder, he studied the rippling water. "Would you mind washing my back? It's too far away."

A pregnant pause stretched over the moments. Ling wait patiently as crickets began to consume the silence.

"I am on guard duty, sire."

"Oh, I see. Should I make it an order then, Lan Fan? Would that appease your workaholic nature?" He was truly just teasing her, but nevertheless, Lan Fan moved around the hot spring silently. A cheshire grin greet the masked figure kneeling before him. Wide brown eyes stared at him through the holes he could clearly see now, taken aback by his crackling qi. Several moments passed before small, gloved hands hesitantly reached for the loofah and soap beside him.

"Soap is a horrible friend to leather. Take them off, silly."

Lan Fan fumbled with the leather, realizing he was right. He took that moment to prod her qi gently, urging her to open up. It irritated him to no end when Lan Fan masked her signature right in front of him, _for no reason_ other than to hide from _him_. Of all people!

Silly female.

When she stiffened and the edges of her form curled inward even more, it didn't take a genius to understand she was politely telling him to _fuck_ _off_. Ling ignored her swirling gesture to spin.

Their eyes clashed and his tone dropped. "Don't be rude, Lan Fan."

Her bare hands fist over her thighs until she physically sighed with the release. Ling hummed with pleasure as her qi slowly washed over him in waves. As nervous as she was, this woman soothed his soul like no other. Why was she so afraid?

"How's that for relaxation?"

Lan Fan nod, absentmindedly lathering the scrub with sandalwood scented soap. Ling took note of her spacey attitude, hoping he hadn't pushed her too far. It was too late to turn back, however.

 ** **[[[:]]]****

On Lan Fan's end, distraction came from the tingles sweeping over her skin. She wasn't sure how to identify the sensation other than feeling as if his qi was consuming her flesh, gathering information like a sponge. While she enjoyed her Emperor's inquisitive nature, it wasn't protocol. And he definitely didn't need to know how aroused she was being in this room, at this moment; to sense how nervous she felt at simply the _thought_ of touching him.

"Hm," Ling hummed, leaning on his elbows towards her. Her eyes traveled the length of his chest and shoulders flexing with the effort to keep himself on the edge. "I have a better idea! Would you like to join me?"

Lan Fan froze, blush rising as she desperately averted her gaze to something less disrespectful. "I-I must guard your majesty, I must be ready to-to strike at a moment's notice."

A grin spread, as did his arms, opening wide in a welcoming gesture to the pool as he challenged her. "It's just water, Lan Fan. What's the difference being in or out?"

Chocolate orbs widened minutely at the manly display of muscle before her. Did her majesty even realize what he was doing to her? Did he not see how hard this was for her? Lan Fan was thankful she had a mask on to conceal nearly chewing her lip off. "There isn't one, I suppose..."

"Has water become a disability for you?"

Try as she might to keep the bite out of her voice respectfully, his telling grin alert her to the quickly enclosing trap. It did nothing for her ire at the situation. "I do not have disabilities, my lord."

"Are you saying my Shadow cannot multitask then?"

Lan Fan focused on the challenge instead of the way his claim over her station rolled off his tongue. She had to. There was no room for anything else.

 ** **[[[:]]]****

Irritation beat against him via the Dragon's Pulse. It pleased him greatly.

She was slipping up and the more heated Lan Fan became, the more mistakes she made. Ling admired the emotional training she undertook to become as stable as she had over the years, which was unfortunately a great source of entertainment for him. To unhinge her as far as the confines of their friendship would allow was a delicacy he reveled in.

"As you wish, Master Ling." Came her stiff reply before flipping over him, slipping into the water quietly.

Fully clothed.

In the eve of this small victory, Ling would take what he could get. He was a patient man which allowed him to settle against the ledge and get comfortable without a fuss. All the better for him, really, in the end. Watch her soak herself to the bone…

Soap dribbled down his chest, tickling the dry skin there as Lan Fan scrubbed diligently behind him. Before long, the simple task he'd set for her consumed his senses. The slow circling motion combined with the heat and smoky aroma had him relaxing more than he had in months. Incense burning beside the pool swirled around them, whisking him away in a delicate opium high. Idly, he wondered if she, too, was effected. He lay his head on his arms and nearly fell asleep because of the peaceful moment between them.

The irritation buzzing behind him had fizzed out rather quickly, taking on the underlying waves of tranquility she usually kept in his presence. A trait that many bodyguards did not comprehend, was the ability to make the ones around you feel at ease. Truly, things could be so simple if she would only allow it. Moments like these presented opportunities for the both of them to realize how much they enjoyed pleasing one another. It saddened him how she refused to look past her upbringing.

Propped against his hand to keep himself from dozing off, Ling hummed when the tips of her fingers grazed across the span of his back in an attempt to brush away his thick braid. In honor of the Elric brothers, Ling fashioned his hair after Edward for the first year of his reign. When he'd noticed how much Lan Fan enjoyed tugging it during their sparring sessions, he'd grown it out for better leverage. If Ling were a proud man, he'd call himself pathetic for attempting to entertain even those small touches.

Alas, he wasn't.

"I think this should be routine, Lan Fan. What do you say?" Ling enjoyed being a shameless flirt, too, even when it left her speechless and embarrassed. The smallest jumps in her qi tickled him to no end. So easy to rile. Hardly anyone else addressed or command or incite any kind of reaction in her. She was all his to taunt. _Truly, all his._ It filled his depraved soul with warmth and happiness.

Surprisingly, she reacted with a small giggle, instantly informing him that the opium was indeed working its magic. "What if I'm off duty, sir?"

"I'll fetch you myself, woman." Despite his flippant reply, the pounding in his chest spoke of another story, another reaction to her good natured attitude.

Opium incense would forever burn in his personal quarter's if it allowed her to breathe.

 ** **[[[:]]]****

Lan Fan was currently admiring the bunched muscle rippling beneath his creamy, royal skin. Ling was a masterpiece and one such as her was honored to witness such a magnificent display of manliness. Her Emperor wasn't built like Armstrong, or even moderately bulky, but he was not fat like most of the men in court either. Instead, broad shoulders with sinewy muscle sloped downwards to meet the dimples Lan Fan was currently gaping at.

Since his stance against the ledge, Lan Fan was also graced with the top of his firm buttocks and onward in the translucent water. Ling Yao had trained since a child to be an effective leader in all areas, including the ability to defend himself, and it showed. Xingese Martial Arts was necessary from a young age for his survival, which was consistently practiced. The wiry muscles contouring his frame beared the fruit of numerous years of dedicated training of which she had aided in. There were quite a few embarrassing memories of her losing a sparring match to him, too distracted by sweat slicked muscles constantly in view.

Lan Fan hated those moments. If she were any wiser, she'd say he was mocking her with his devil grin. The smugness there irritate her to no end, which further encouraged her to hide her reactions from him. It was so much worse that _he knew_.

Thankfully, she was wearing a mask tonight.

Steam rose under said barrier, causing water and sweat to collect on her face. However fortunate she was for the protection, the beads rolled down her forehead, stinging her eyes. Her safe haven was backfiring. Tilting her head back and blinking away the pain, she focused on her task once more.

It wasn't hard to be swept away in the soft lull of his qi or the hot water swirling around her lower half. It didn't help that an evil whisper urged her to slack off... just a bit. It reasoned that there were _eight_ guardsmen surrounding the bath house and then some, connected to Ling Yao's suite and surrounded by the Dawning of Gardens and then layers upon layers of maze and wall and guards and men and city… It couldn't hurt, but Lan Fan struggled to keep attentive, anyways. She could never slack on Master Ling's life. As much as she expected an enemy to appear externally any moment, most were from the inner walls of their own home.

Sighing quietly with disappointment with the last scrub, Lan Fan pulled away.

Ling dipped into the roiling hot spring, reaching to wash himself clean and she helped him against her better judgement, dusting his shoulder blades. Lan Fan berate herself for not being able to avert her eyes. Her master's qi brightened and she allowed herself to enjoy the touch, _only_ because he did.

Contemplating why it was growing increasingly difficult to leave or move at all, Lan Fan began to wade towards the ledge. A grip on her metal wrist halt her exit. Brown eyes remained lowered to the surface of the water as they swept over to the hold he had on her.

Literally and figuratively.

Ling's free hand tugged at her sweaty collar idly before pushing her mask up and over the back of her head. The white and black porcelain splashed against the water somewhere behind her leaving her feeling vulnerable suddenly. Lan Fan blushed under his heavy-lidded gaze. Those eyes said so much, asked for even more than she knew she was fully comprehending. It wasn't possible for her insides to melt, but it sure felt that way sharing this heated moment with him.

Lan Fan bit the inside of her lip, using the dull pain to force herself to look away. She was being incredibly disrespectful. _Get ahold of yourself!_

"These clothes must be stifling," Ling murmured, tugging on her tunic once more to emphasize how drenched and sticky her clothes were.

Suds pussed suddenly from the loofah she clenched in her fist. Lan Fan visibly swallowed and Ling's dark eyes zeroed in on the motion.

 ** **[[[:]]]****

Moisture dripped down her neck into the hollow of her collar bone. _Why can't I touch her again?_ Ling pondered as he stepped closer, inhaling slowly as his grip smoothed up to her elbow.

Her voice was small when she spoke, reluctant of what, he was unsure. "Yes... they are... I should go now."

Startled from his tunnel vision, Ling squeezed the metal in his hand, searching for the words to make her stay. "I... uh, haven't dismissed you, Lady Shadow. How rude of you."

Lan Fan paled, bowing her head. "F-Forgive this one, your majesty! I didn't mean to-"

"No worries," Ling slipped into an easy smile. "I'm feeling particularly lazy this night and my chest is much too difficult. Would you be so kind?"

Lan Fan looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her qi signature fluctuated wildly, shivering against his own. Ling wished he'd grabbed her flesh wrist at that moment just to feel the flutter of her physical pulse. Plotting came back to him causing him to hum gleefully.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable, Lan Fan?"

Brown eyes flit back and forth, surveying the area nervously. Ling could have rolled his eyes at her antics. His shy Lan Fan, his beautiful little warrior. _His._

It truly irked him how uncomfortable she was in her own home. Her obtuse ways and long silences drove him crazy at times. They were in his private bath house for Xing's sake and yet, she did not even feel safe here. Sure, maybe a guard or two were keeping watch, as their duty. Shouldn't that be enough for a moment? Maybe that's why she felt the need to keep these pretenses... Whatever it may be, Ling tire of the propriety, the stiflingly formal attitudes surrounding him. The Emperor was incredibly lonely. Why must he continue to be?

Lan Fan twitched against him, her qi betraying the anticipation rolling within her. Dark chocolate eyes flit from his grip on her metal arm to his chest, to the guards near the entrance and back.

Ling understood in that moment _exactly_ how it was to be between them. Maybe he'd never considered her side of things well enough to understand, but it dawned on him in those little glances. For her as a servant, to initiate in the eyes of other's, was unacceptable. For him as emperor, to initiate was expected. Lan Fan was his faithful shadow and she would do anything if he so requested. He suddenly realized his mistake all along in speaking his wants in the form of questions.

 _She needed him to tell her._

With narrowed eyes, Ling leaned back against the stone edge with arms spread eagle, preparing himself for his next course of action. It was not something he would enjoy very much as it stood with the assumption of her participation without the appearance of choice. The woman hadn't noticed he'd bared it all to her until her gaze slowly trailed up the surface of the water to meet his eyes because of his prolonged silence. The flush of her skin was incredibly close to a blush suddenly and Ling was confident it _was_ _not_ because of the heat of the water. Her reaction encouraged him.

Slow and firm, to seek her approval and to make himself clear, he stated, "Make yourself comfortable."

Lan Fan was frozen for a long moment. The silence was heavy, awaiting her next course of action. Gurgling water pumped around the hot spring filling the tension until she finally spun to make her way to the far side of the pool. Ling waited, unsure whether she would obey considering she hadn't answered him. Her qi was an unreadable knot of tension. Her rejection would surely break his heart, but he wouldn't force her into this and hopefully, Lan Fan was aware of that fact.

He was certain.

Or was he?

He'd put himself so far out at this point. If he had to rethink every damned moment between them... If he had to come to the conclusion he'd simply been a silly fool all this time - imagining, misreading, pretending. If he had to live with this moment for the rest of his life...

Greed snarled in his head for him to do something, anything and Ling could have been utterly positive he was still there as his consciousness vibrated through every fiber of his being. He refused to call out, though. He would not disrespect her choice. And so, then and there, resigning himself to another rejection, Ling's heart began to shred to pieces.

This was it between them.

This was her final answer.

With a shuddering breath, Ling let his head fall back in defeat.


End file.
